How it all Began
by GirlsRule2013
Summary: While in a home living class, Joey is suprised with his partner for the parenting project. (terrible summary but good story please read.)
1. Chapter 1: The Project

Pairings: Joey Wheeler/Seto Kaiba (eventually), Yami/ Yugi Moto, Tristan Taylor/ Duke Devlin (possibly), Téa Gardner / Mai Valentine.

**Hey Guys this is my first Fanfiction ever so I hope you enjoy :)**

Chapter 1: The Project

Joey sighed. After non-stop begging from Yugi for the past week, he had finally agreed to sign up for the home living course that their school offered. As he looked at his young friend he couldn't help but smile a little. His best friend couldn't look happier. Sitting next to his boyfriend Yami, Yugi looked forward at the teacher with a big smile on his face, clearly excited to see what we had to do next.

As I look around the room, I see Téa and Mai (1) sitting next to each other giggling away. Téa then rest her head on Mai's shoulder as her two month-long girlfriend kisses her forehead (2). Tristan and Duke were sitting together, arguing once again over who my little sister Serenity likes more.

The teacher called our attention.

"Okay class, time for everyone's favorite project, Parenting."

The cheers from Yugi, Téa and Mai filled the room. The rest of the class chuckled.

"Okay everyone quite down," the teacher said, smiling at the three students who were clearly very excited for this project. "This project will be done in partners. To make sure there are no arguments over who partners with who, I've decided that your partner will be the person seated next to you. Since you chose who you sat next to, there should be no complaints. When I call your name, come up to the front with you partner and get your baby. Once you have received him or her, you shall give them a name and fill out their birth certificate. Oh and some of you will have more than one child."

Joey raised his hand.

"Do not worry Mr. Wheeler; you will be partnered with the only person who has not come to class yet. They have been taking the course online so far, but they need to actively participate in this project."

Joey nodded. Suddenly, a machine was wheeled into the room

"Okay everyone; this is the machine that will create your babies. The babies will be mechanical of course. The machine has a bit of each of your DNA, taken from the samples you gave for the tests you took in biology. This machine will combine the DNA of the parents and give you your baby. When your name is called, you come up to the front and pick a piece of paper from this hat. On each piece of paper there is a series of numbers. When this series of numbers is programmed into the machine, it will know how many babies to give you. After this is complete, you will place your thumbs on the scanners. The machine will them match your prints with your DNA and then merge them to create to child or in some of your cases children. Is this understood?"

Everyone nods.

"Then let's begin, Okay first up Yugi Moto." Yugi and Yami walked up to the front to get their baby. Yugi walked towards the teacher and reached into the hat. He pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to the teacher. All three of them then went over to the machine. As the teacher put in the code on the paper, Yami and Yugi placed their thumbs on the scanners.

The machine started to hum quietly and them there was a beep. The teacher reached in and pulled out the mechanical baby and handed it to Yugi. It was a baby girl with violet eyes shaped like Yugi's. Her hair was tricolored like both her parents, but was more similar to Yami's in the way that some of the blond hair stood up with the black.

"She's adorable," Yugi cooed. "Let's name her Kioko."

"That's perfect Yugi," Yami declared. "Kioko Moto." They filled out the birth certificate and went back to their seats.

Téa and Mai went up next. Téa pick a paper out of the hat, and then she and Mai went over to the machine. Téa handed the paper to the teacher and then the two girls placed their thumbs onto the scanners. When the machine beeped, the teacher pulled out a baby and handed it to Téa. The baby had blond her like Mai in the style of Téa's and had Téa's eyes, but they were shaped like Mai's.

"It's a boy," said Téa, smiling down at him lovingly. "What should we name him?"

"How about Tai. It's a combination of both our names," replied Mai. Téa nodded and filled out the birth certificate, writing Tai Valentine under where they were asked to put the name. They then walked back to their seats.

The process was repeated by Tristan and Duke, also receiving a boy. His hair was black like Dukes but Tristan's style. His eyes were the color of Dukes, an emerald green and they were the same shape as Tristan's. They named him T.J. Taylor. (3)

Finally Joey was called up. He picked out the last piece of paper and walked over to the machine.

"Okay Mr. Wheeler, you partners DNA is the only ones other than yours that hasn't been used so the machine will automatically merge them once you place your thumb on the scanner." Explained the teacher when she saw that Joey was confused to how the machine would work without both parents there.

Joey nodded, handed her the paper and pressed his thumb on the scanner. While he was waiting for the beep Joey looked at the teacher.

"Who is my partner anyway?" asked Joey.

"You'll see," replied the teacher. "Each child resembles their parents in a way."

Joey nodded once again. The Machine then beeped.

"Congratulations Mr. Wheeler, you have twins."

Joey looked at the two children in the teachers arms. The first was a girl with shoulder length brown hair with bangs identical to Joey's. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of blue, shaped just like Joeys. Joey couldn't help but feel like those blue eyes were crazy familiar. The second was a boy. He had short blond hair, in a style that was eerily familiar. Suddenly, it hit him. The style of the boys' hair was identical to Seto Kaibas. That's why the blue in the girls' eyes was familiar. It is the exact shade of Kaibas. The boy's eyes were the shape of Kaibas and the honey color like Joeys. Joey took a step back.

"My partner is Seto Kaiba!" Joey yelled, falling on his ass. The rest of the class laughed.

"Yes, and these are your children. Now it's time to give theme names. So what will they be?'

Joey got up looked at the twins and then went over to their papers and filled them in. ha then walked back to his desk with the twins and their papers in his arms.

"Okay. Now that everyone has their kids I shall explain the rest of the assignment. Although the babies are mechanical, they act exactly like real children would. If you drop them they will cry and they will get a bruise. They breathe and bleed as well, though their blood is not real. For the next two months you will be excused from classes to be able to properly care for the babies, and you are expected to live in the same building as your partner, whichever house that may be. Once you have chosen you will contact me by calling the number that is written on a piece of paper in the bag of baby supplies that you will receive when you leave when the bell rings. These bags include diapers and extra clothes (4). I'll see you all in two months."

Joey walked out of the classroom after the bell rang, grabbing his bag of supplies on the way out. His was twice as big as the others seeing as he was the only one with twins, sighing as he wondered how he would tell Kaiba the news.

**AN:**

**So I hope you liked Chapter 1 of "How it all Began"**

**(1) I don't know if Mai goes to school still or if she graduated but for the purposes of my story she does go to Domino**

**(2) When this story is finished I plan on writing one that explains how these two got together**

**(3) T.J. is short for Tristan Junior. I used Tristans' last name because i liked T.J. Taylor better than T.J. Devlin.**

**(4) the babies came out of the machine dressed. The boys dressed in blue the girls in pink.**

**I Know you probably want to know what Joey named the twins. ididn't write it in this chapter because I wanted to save it for when Joey talks to Kaiba.**

**Please Review. Constructive critisism is apreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2 Getting Started

**Hey everyone. I'm Baaaaack! ****J I know its later then promised but life got in the way so... hehehe **

**First of all there are something's that were asked about that I just want to clear up. **

**They are in high school. At my school they offer some courses online so that's what I have happening here with Kaiba. Normally the home living course is a class you have to attend, but because of Kaibas status he is the exception. Also Kaiba may be a little OOC at times (It's not easy keeping him in character). Just thought you should know.**

**Oh and a big thank you to me reviewers/followers: K-L-819, KenSan1990, dancing elf, magicjewel, .flowers, and wishfulliving89 *HUGS***

**And *BIG HUGS* to lover-of-love19,and Kihonne for helping me out with some things. ;P**

** Anyway, here's Chapter 2 as promised.**

**"Text"=speech **

**'Text'= thought**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to put this in the last one so here it is. I do not own anything but the babies (because they are my OCs) this plot and the sick, twisted and occasionally perverted mind I can occasionally have (though it hasn't made an appearanceyet)**

**Pairings: Joey Wheeler/Seto Kaiba (eventually), Yami/ Yugi Moto, Tristan Taylor/ Duke Devlin (possibly), Téa Gardner / Mai Valentine.**

**Enjoy :) **

Chapter 2: Getting Started

Joey stood outside the door of the Kaiba Mansion, was nervous as hell. He expected Kaiba to have a big house but this was ridiculous.

'Mansion my ass,' thought Joey, 'This is more like a castle. How much space do two people need.'

Hearing a soft sigh, he looked down at the stroller by his feet. 'Make that five people. Man, this is not going to be easy. What am I going to say?'

With a sigh, Joey walked up the stairs and knocked on the huge mansion doors. When they opened, the younger Kaiba brother, Mokuba, was there to greet him.

"Hey Joey, what are you doing here?" asked Mokuba

"Hi Mokuba. I'm here to see your brother. He here?"

"Yep he's upstairs. I'll go get him," Mokuba said letting Joey in. "You can wait in the living room if you want."

"Thanks little buddy."

As Joey went back down the stairs to get the stroller, Mokuba finally noticed it.

"What's that for Joey?"Knowing what he meant, Joey smiled as he followed Mokuba to the living room, pulling the stroller behind him.

"This is for a class project. Actually, these little guys are why I came to see your brother," Joey explained. "I'll explain the rest to you both when you get your brother down here."

"Okay then. Be right back" And with that Mokuba ran upstairs to get his big brother.

As Joey settled himself down on the couch to wait for the brothers to get back, he could help but stare at the two sleeping "kids" he had brought with him. They looked so peaceful.

'I really hope this works out'

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Seto Kaiba was in his office, trying to complete the paperwork that had been placed on his desk at the Kaiba Corp Office seven hours ago. He love being the CEO of his company but sometimes it was just too much work, especially the monthly performance review paperwork he was doing now. Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Seto."

"Hey Moki," Kaiba said smiling, "what do you need?"

"Joey is in the living room. He said he needed to talk to you about something for school."

Kaiba frowned. 'Why would the Mutt need to come here for something to do with school? It makes no sense.'

"Okay, I'm coming." Kaiba then got up from his chair and let his baby brother lead him to the living room.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

When he heard footsteps, Joey turned towards the staircase and saw the Kaiba brothers walking towards him.

"Wheeler," Kaiba said dully. He looked as if he was bored already.

"Hey Kaiba," Joey said in a similar tone, if just a bit more interested.

"Why did you come here Mutt?"

"First off, I am not a dog so cut it out. Don't you even try calling me monkey!" Joey said raising a hand, seeing Kaiba opening his mouth to call him the other annoying nickname he had picked up. Kaiba shut his mouth and nodded for Joey to continue.

"Thank you. Now I'm here because I'm going to be living here for the next two months."

Kaiba stared at him.

"And what makes you think that?" he asked with an '_oh really'_ look on his face.

"These two," Joey said with a smirk on his face, signalling to the stroller he had brought in earlier.

Kaiba looked to where he was gesturing and saw for the first time the two little babies that were in his house.

"Who the heck are...?" Kaiba began to ask when suddenly the girl opened her eyes. Kaiba froze mid sentence seeing that the baby had eyes were the same shade as his, although they weren't the same shape. Looking over at the other one, he saw that he had the same hairstyle as what appeared to be a baby boy.

Seeing that Kaiba was frozen, Joey took this opportunity to introduce the kids.

"Kaiba, this is Jaden Wheeler and Mokari Kaiba, _our_ children for the next two months."

Hearing the words _our children _snapped him out of his shock very quickly.

"What do you mean _our_ children?"

"It's a project for home living. Here." Said Joey, handing Kaiba an envelope," The teacher gave me this to give to you. She said it had everything you needed to know."

Snatching the envelope out of Joey's hands, Kaiba read what was inside. It explained how they had used the mechanical baby machine manufactured by Kaiba corp. to create babies for every pair of students in the class and since he was the only one absent, for obvious reasons, and since Joey was the only one who sat alone they were put together. It also explained about how they got two months off school and why Joey had said he was moving in. Kaiba frowned.

'How ironic,' he thought, 'my own invention used against me.'

"This is ridiculous. I mean this can't even be possible. What is the chance that you would be the only one sitting alone? Why weren't you sitting with the rest of your geek squad?"

"I wasn't sitting with them because, other than Tristan and Duke, everyone is in couples. Yami's with Yugi and Mai's with Téa."

"So Mai chose a girl over you? Pretty pathetic mutt.'

"Shut up money bags. I'm not a dog."

" Keep telling yourself that mutt. So, why didn't you sit with Tristan?"

Joey growled at the dog comment but explained," Tristan and Duke asked if they could sit together. Told me they wanted to get over their stupid fight over my sister and thought that if they sat next to each other it would help. There's been very little progress though. All they've accomplished is making sure that their fights don't interfere with their school work."

"You could have said no."

"Why would I? I want them to stop fighting as well. It's getting really annoying."

Kaiba nodded, he may not spend a lot of time around the geek squad, but when he did, If Duke was there too, he was always arguing with Tristan.

"So Wheeler. Why did you decide to come here?"

"My house isn't the best place to have babies around, mechanical or not."

'Why is that?" Kaiba asked. Seeing that he wasn't going to get an answer, Kaiba glared at the back of the mutts head before sitting down on the couch next to him, since Mokuba had taken the only other chair in the room, and stared at the two tiny bodies in the stroller.

"So what are their names again?"

Joey looked at Kaiba and then to the kids.

"Jaden Wheeler and Mokari Kaiba." Kaiba was suddenly confused, though he didn't show it.

"Why do they have two different last names?"

Joey smiled.

"I had filled Jaden's out first and when I went to fill out Mokari's I thought you might not like that they both had my last name seeing as most people would take that as meaning I'm their father, and that would make you the mother and I figured you wouldn't like that, so I gave them different last names so that wouldn't be a problem."

Kaiba smirked, 'The Mutt knows me better than I thought.'

All of a sudden, crying filled the air. The three boys all turned towards the babies and saw that Mokari was crying. Kaiba just sat there; he had no idea what to do. Sure he had practically raised Mokuba, but he wasn't a baby during that time so Kaiba had no idea what to do.

Luckily for him, Joey did. Joey immediately scooped the baby girl into his arms and started rocking her back and forth, bouncing her slightly as he did.

"Hush Moka, hush. It's ok sweetie. Shhh. Daddy's here. Oh come on Moka Please stop crying."

The brothers just stared at the blond as the crying slowly got quieter and quieter until it stopped completely.

"Wow, that was amazing," stated Mokuba. "How did you do that?"

Joey put Mokari back into the stroller as she drifted back to sleep.

"Well I called my sister before I made my way here and asked her to bring the stroller from my mom's place. It took her about an hour and by the time she showed up, the twins had been crying for ten minutes. She laughed at me because I had a similar expression as your brother did earlier when Moka started crying. She showed me a few tricks on how to calm them down and then went to go meet with some of her friends and I made my way here. It was pretty peaceful until I hit a pothole and Moka started crying again. When I picked her up to calm her down, I got a couple of weird looks but I didn't mind. I calmed her down and a few minutes later we arrived here and you know the rest," Joey explained.

Mokuba looked at the two sleeping kids

"Can I hold her?

"Sure kiddo, be my guest. Just make sure that you're careful, your brother did one heck of a job when he created the machine that built these two," laughing and rubbing the back of his neck, Joey explained. "My sister nearly kicked my ass when she saw me holding two babies. She started yelling things like 'how could you get some poor girl pregnant and not tell me?' and a couple other things. When I finally got the chance to explain that they weren't actually babies, but something for a project for home living, her hand were nearly around my neck.' He laughs again. "I swear if I hadn't stopped her there I probably wouldn't be here right now."

Mokuba looked at his in surprise, "I thought Serenity didn't like violence?'

"Normally she doesn't but I guess seeing me holding who is technically her niece and nephew for two months and not knowing why I was holding them kinda freaked her out."

Looking over at Jaden, who was still in the stroller, he smiled. Walking over he picked Jaden up, as the little blonde opened his honey-brown eyes.

"Hey little guy. Have a nice nap?"

Jaden made a gurgley sound. Joey chuckled and turned around to see Kaiba staring at him. It was the usual indifferent look but there was something else in his eyes.

'Wait minute. Is Kaiba...? IMPRESSED!? ' The surprise must have shown on Joey face because Kaiba just raised his eyebrow, rolled his eyes, and turned toward his brother, who was tickling Mokari since she had woken up again.

'I must have imagined it' Joey thought with a sigh.

"Hey Joey, If her name is Mokari why did you call her Moka when you were holding her?"

Kaiba looked at the blonde, now wondering the same thing as Mokuba.

"Well Mokari is a bit of a mouthful to be saying over and over so I thought Moka would be a cute nickname. What do you think?"

Mokuba smiled, "I think it's adorable. What about you big brother?"

"It'll do I guess," Kaiba said with a shrug.

Joey glared at Kaiba but said nothing. 'This is going to be an interesting two months'

**So that's all for this Chapter. Hopefully I'll have the next one up sooner. **

**Please review. Any questions, feel free to PM me**


	3. Chapter 3: Finding a Place

**Me: I'm back : ) **

**Joey: You seem happy**

**Me: Oh hey Joey, yeah I feel great! Chapter 3 is ready to roll and I'm really happy. Though it's not as long as I'd hoped.**

**Joey: That's great! Not the length but the fact that it's done.**

**Me: yeah I know right? Oh I just wanted to let my readers know that I re uploaded chapter two because there were some mistakes that I wanted to fix.**

**Joey: So what happens?**

**Me: Can't tell don't want to ruin it for my awesome readers. I Love you guys!**

**Joey: Yeah. G would like to thank MissVipers, lady necromancer, TwinBlade9, lover-of-love19, VampChocKami, Elizabeth S. Slytherin, wishfulliving89, magicjewel, Kisa167, Fighting Dancer, Dragon-lover28, dancingelf, Purple-Eyes Gray Dragon, and Phoe(guest) for reviewing and following. Big Hugs and cookies to all of you.**

**Me: I'm G by the way. ; ). Now let's get on to Chapter 3. **

**Kaiba: Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Me: Oh yeah. Joey! Disclaimer please!**

**Joey: G does not own YuGiOh or any of its characters. The only thing that belongs to her is her OC's and the plot of this story.**

**Kaiba: Which we know nothing about**

**Me: Now with that out of the way, CHAPTER 3!**

**"Text"=speech **

**'Text'= thought**

**Pairings: Joey Wheeler/Seto Kaiba (eventually), Yami/ Yugi Moto, Tristan Taylor/ Duke Devlin (possibly), Téa Gardner / Mai Valentine.**

Chapter 3: Finding a Place.

Mokuba looked down at his little niece, who was fast asleep in her stroller, as her rocker her brother back and forth in his arms.

"Seto and Joey are so lucky," Mokuba said tickling the little boy, "they get to spend all day with you two tomorrow." Mokuba chuckled softly.

'Speaking of those two, I hope the tour is going well.'  
... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Kaiba frowned. He couldn't believe that Mokuba had gotten him to do this.

Flashback

_"So Joey, how about a tour?"_

_"That would be great Mokuba, but I'll probably get lost anyway," Joey laughed._

_Mokuba laughed as well. "Maybe, but I'm sure that Seto will give you a good enough tour so that you can find your way around at least a little."_

_Kaiba looked at his little brother, "Hold on a minute, why am I showing the Mutt around?"_

_"I'm not a dog! But I'd like to know why too."_

_Mokuba smiled," Well I was hoping Seto would show you around so I could Spend time with Moka and Jaden now since I can't tomorrow seeing as, unlike you two, I have school."_

_Joey sighed, "I guess that's fair."_

_"I don't think so," said Kaiba. "I way not have school but I do have a company to run."_

_"That doesn't change the fact that you get t... I mean have to spend time with them. Please Seto," Mokuba pleaded using his never failing puppy dog eyes. "Please?"_

_Sighing Kaiba stood up. "Fine but if I get a migraine it's on your shoulders."_

_"Yeah!"_

End Flashback

'He is so grounded,' Kaiba thought. 'As soon as I find something reasonable to ground him for.'

"Hey Kaiba, your kitchen is amazing, but do you plan on having us stand here all day?"

Kaiba looked up at Joey, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well we've been standing here for five minutes and you've been brooding the entire time."

Kaiba frowned even more, "I'm not brooding, I'm thinking. I'm trying to decide where to go next."

Joey smiled, amusement glowing in his eyes.

"Well you've shown me the dining room, living/family room, and, as I mentioned before, we're standing in the kitchen so the next logical place to show me is the where I'll be sleeping for the next two months."

Glaring at Joey, Kaiba led him back towards the living room and up a flight of stairs. When they reached the top, there were four doorways, two on the left and two on the right.

"The first one on the left is mine, and the first on the right is Mokuba's. You can choose between the other two."

"Thanks," said Joey. He walked towards the second door on the left. He opened the door to see a room painted in a burnt red color with a white ceiling. There was a giant round window with bright red curtains and red and black pillows on the windowsill, making it into a sort of chair. To the right of the room was a king sized four poster bed with curtains the same color as the windows, but the material was thicker. Next to the bed, closer to the door, there was a small night stand with a lamp, alarm clock and drawer. On the far side was another door. Joey walked into the room and towards the door. Opening it he found a decent sized bathroom with the works.

"Every room has its own bathroom,' explained Kaiba.

"Cool."

Closing the door, Joey looked around the room again. On the left side of the room there was a large mahogany wardrobe resting in the far left corner (A/N: this is as if he was still standing at the door to the room). Next to the wardrobe was yet another door. Joey walked towards it, when just as he was about to grab the doorknob, Kaiba stepped in front of him.

"What's wrong money bags', hiding something?" Joey asked, his curiosity now spiked.

"No. This door leads to my bedroom and I'd rather not have a mutt like you in my room.'

"I am not a dog!" Joey yelled. Mumbling he continued, "Sheesh, one stupid dog costume and you never hear the end of it. Damn you Develin."

'Dog Costume?' Kaiba thought, 'When did this happen?'

"Anyway, if you privacy is that important to you I won't go in. I'm not completely inconsiderate." Joey walked out of the room.

"I'm going to my place to get some of my stuff. I didn't go earlier with the twins. I'll stay in this room. It's more twice the size of my room back home, so two cribs should fit. Plus, that connecting door between our rooms will be good for when we need to be with the twins at night since we both need to interact with them."

Kaiba nodded, now once again wondering why it was that the mutt couldn't take the twins to his house.

'Oh well. If he won't tell me I'll have to find out for myself'

Three Hours Later

Kaiba looked at the living room clock. 'What is taking that mutt so long? He doesn't live that far away, does he?'

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Mokuba can you get that?" Kaiba yelled at his brother since he was in the kitchen.

"Got it big brother!"

Kaiba heard the door open and then a gasp.

"Joey! Are you okay? What happened?"

Kaiba walked out into the hallway so he could see what was going on. When he saw Joey, even from twelve feet away, he couldn't believe how Joey looked. There was blood coming from a split in his lip and from his nose, his eye looked like it was going to be black. When Mokuba began leading Joey inside, he seemed to have a limp. He was dragging a medium sized suitcase behind him and there and a bag slung over his shoulder, as he leaned on Mokuba's.

'I'll be fine Mokuba, this is nothing new." Joey said weakly, before his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell to the floor.

**Mokuba: (holding up Joey's head). What the heck is happening here?**

**Me: How should I know?**

**Kaiba: You're the one writing this story.**

**Me: Oh yeah.**

**Mokuba: So...**

**Me: So... What?**

**Mokuba: So what's happening?**

**Me: hehehe, not telling.**

**Kaiba: and why not?**

**Me: because it's not my place to tell. If Joey wants you to know he'll tell you himself.**

**Kaiba:*glare***

**Me: Don't you glare at me Mr.**

**Mokuba: Seto stop glaring at the authoress and help me help Joey.**

**Kaiba: Right. Let's go Moki**

**(The brothers leave with Joey)**

**Me: Well while their dealing with a bleeding Joey, I'll say goodbye. Please Review, It makes me happy.**

**(Runs after the guys to help them help Joey.)**


	4. Chapter 4: What now? Part 1

**(Door opens and in walks Yugi, Yami and Téa)**

**Yugi: (runs over to the bedside) Oh my god Joey!**

**Yami: Kaiba, What Happened**

**Kaiba: How should I know? He just fainted in the middle of my main hallway.**

**Téa: Where's G, she should know, she is the authoress after all?**

**Kaiba: She left a little while ago. Said she had somewhere to be.**

**Yami: Didn't she tell you anything? (Walks over and puts a hand on a sobbing Yugi's shoulder.)**

**Mokuba: She gave me this but that's it.**

**Yami: Can you read it for us Mokuba?**

**Mokuba: Sure (opens note) ****_Note: hey guys I'm back. :) And feeling like a total bitch for making you wait so long. I've just been so busy with school and exams coming up, it's been killing me and I literally just got finished editing. So I apologize, pray you don't hate me and hope you will still read. Now on to business. I would love to thank all my reviewers and followers and favourites. Hugs to Dancing elf, Kisa167, Jasmine(guest), Moonlight penguin, Animegirl1363, moonstar96, TheLieInTheMirror, Lovestarr, xXCherryMassacreXx, Little Joker, TheGreenEyedRandom, mgraham14, chunk-ie, MikkiNikki101, Wishfulliving89, dbzocks2418, Kaia-S, RedPheonix20, River94, sword slasher, ShadowChaosLucario, BloodFireAlchEMisT, blackwolfqueen, and Loveshadowinmyheart._**

**_Big thank you to Manga60123 for what I think is the longest and most energetic review I've ever gotten. _**

**_And once again special thanks to Lover-of-love19 for helping me through some things and for being there to talk to. 3 you sweetie._**

**_Lastly, and I've always wanted to say this, KAIBA DISCLAIMER!_**

**Kaiba:*sigh* Why me? G does not own YuGiOh or the characters. All she owns is the plot, her OC's and, a mentioned before, her sick and twisted mind.**

**Yugi: (tears still running down his cheeks) What is wrong with her?**

**Mokuba: No one knows. Anyway, the last thing this note says is; ****_ON WITH CHAPTER 4!_**

Chapter 4 – What Now? Part 1

_Joey just sat there and cried. He knew he shouldn't, because if his dad saw him he would definitely be beaten again, but he couldn't help it. His mother had just taken his little sister serenity and abandoned him with his abusive and alcoholic father. He was all alone._

_"Hey are you okay?" asked a voice laced with concern, worry, and care. Joey knew the person couldn't be talking to him. Nobody cared about him._

_"Hey Blondie, I'm talking to you," the voice said again. "Come on, look at me." This time Joey looked up and saw a hand reaching out to him. He looked at who the hand belonged to and saw a brunette male no more than a year older than hi. The boy's chocolate brown hair partially covered his beautiful blue eyes. He was wearing a yellow dress shirt covered by a blue vest, and black slacks._

_"Take me hand," said the mysterious boy. "Let me help you up." Joey grabs the hand offered to him, and thanked the boy, wiping his tears on his other sleeve as he was pulled up. He was almost upright when he tripped on one of his shoelaces and fell, crashing into the brunette, knocking them both to the ground. As Joey fell on top of the other boy, he felt a soft pressure on his lips. Opening his eyes, Joey found the sapphire blue eyes of the brunette were wide and finally realized that the thing that was creating that soft pressure against his lips were the other boy's lips. He pulled away, staying above the boy, supporting himself with his hands, staring at the boy who had accidentally stolen his first kiss._

_"I-I'm sorry,' Joey stammered, getting off the brunet then helping him up, making sure they didn't fall again his face was red enough._

_"I-It's fine. But I was wondering what your name was? I-I'd like to know who has taken my first kiss. Even if it was an accident," he asked smiling shyly. This made Joey blush even more and his heart race._

_'It was his first too,' Joey thought as he said, "Joey. And same ta ya."_

_"****. Nice to meet you Joey."_

_"Same"_

_"HEY BOY! WHERE ARE YOU?" an older male's voice yelled from the apartment complex behind the boys._

_"That's my old man," Joey said looking ashamed. "I'd betta get goin'" turning around, he started walking towards the building. When he reached the door, he heard the brunette call his name._

_"Meet me here tomorrow at noon." Joey nodded and watches as the mysterious boy walked away._

_"BOY! GET IN HERE! I KNNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!" the blondes father yelled again_

_"COMIN' POP!" Joey yelled back. Smiling he entered his apartment 'Tomorrow can't get here any sooner.'_

_The next day saw Joey with bumps, bruises, scratches, and a black eye. This gave Joey an ultimatum (A/N: always wanted to use that word in a story: p). He could either not meet the brunette, and at the same time avoid the questions that would inevitably be asked, or he could go and face the music. Sighing, he decided that he would rather answer awkward questions than disappoint the beautiful blue eyed boy. At 11:30, Joey left the apartment and made his way to where he was to meet his friend, keeping his head low to cover the upper half of his face._

_When the brunette showed up, Joey lowered his head further._

_"Joey? What's wrong?"_

_"It's nothin'."_

_Apparently that wasn't very believable because his friend grabbed his chin and forced Joey to look at him. When he saw what had happened, he was shocked._

_"Joey, what happened?"_

_"Like I said. It's nothin'. I'm fine ****. I just fell."_

_The brunette frowned, clearly seeing through the blondes lies. "I know what happens when you fall and a black eye does not come from that. Please Joey, you can trust me. Tell me the truth._

_Sighing, Joey told his only friend what had happened to him when he got home the other night. He explained how his father had beaten him, and how it was not the first time, avoiding the other boys eyes the entire time._

_"Joey..." Said boy looked at his friend, and instead of the pity he was expecting, he saw admiration. _

_Suddenly, Joey's dad called for him. Saying goodbye, the boys parted ways._

_Every day, the boys would meet at noon and talk until Joey's father got home. They talked about everything. Their siblings and their lives until then, comforting each other when it was needed. The more they talked, the more they came to admire each other and soon, it hurt Joey saying goodbye every day._

_ A week later, Joey arrived at their usual spot finding his friend already there._

_"Hey D, what's up?" Joey asked, using the abbreviated version of the nickname he had given his best and only friend._

_"Joey... there's something you need to know."_

_Joey, with a sad smile on his face, asked, "Did somethin' happen at da orphanage?"_

_The brunette nodded. "Joey, I want you to have something," handing the blonde a white rose. 'Keep this to remember me by."_

_"Ya leavin'?"_

_"Yes, my brother and I were just adopted. My new father says that we will be at our new home tomorrow. I'm not sure how far away it is though. I promise that I will find you again someday Joey. I need you to promise me that when we meet again, if for some reason we don't recognize each other, you will always keep this with you, so that we can remember this moment together. Don't worry, it will never die, but please promise me this."_

_"I promise ****, I promise." The brunette sighed, smiled and leaned in, pressing their foreheads together. "Thank you Joey."_

_The blonde could feel the tears form in his eyes and he didn't know why. He had only known this boy for a week. Why did his chest hurt so much?_

_"Oh don't cry Joey, please don't cry. I promise we will meet again. I love you too much to never see you again._

_Joey looked confused. "Ya love me? How? When? Why?"_

_The brunette smiled sadly, "I don't know how or why. All I know is that the just thought of leaving you, even though we've only known each other for a week, makes my chest hurts unbearably."_

_"Then," Joey said smiling slightly," I guess dat means I love ya too."_

_The other boys eyes widened slightly before he smiled, leaning in to press his lips against the blondes._

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

That's when Joey's eyes opened to see a white ceiling.

'Always that one letter, never the entire nickname, never his name. Why can't I remember his name?' thought Joey, sighing.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Kaiba was just sitting there. He didn't really know why, but he just sat there and watched his sleep.

"D..."

'Did he just...? No I must have imagined it.'

Suddenly Kaiba heard a sigh. The Mutt was awake.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"So Mutt, your finally awake." A voice stated calmly.

Sitting up, Joey saw the last person he'd ever expect sitting in a chair at the end of his bed.

"Kaiba?! What are ya doin' here?!"

"I'm here because you passed out in the middle of my foyer moron."

"Oh. Yea'. Sorry 'bout dat. I'm guessing dere are stains. I'll clean it when I get back."

Kaiba rolled his eyes and scoffed, "I have maids for a reason Wheeler. Don't worry about it." He walked closer, bringing the chair with his, so instead of sitting at the end of the bed, he was sitting right next to it. "What happened to you Mutt?"

"It's noth..."

"If you say it's nothing I will smack you so hard you'll become unconscious again, injured or not. Now tell me. What happened? Does this have anything to do with why you couldn't bring the twins to your house?"

Joey's eyes widened as he sat up in shock, "The twins! Where are da twins?!"

Kaiba smirked, "Calm down Mutt. The twins are fine. They're with Mokuba in the children's ward. They've been there all week. And before you ask, yes you've been out for a week. You friends have all been here at least once and the starfish twins left just before you woke up. Now what happened? And don't give me any crap and tell me the truth."

Joey nodded. For the next two minutes they just stared at each other. Finally, Joey got sick of the silence, so he opened his mouth to make a smart remark. He was interrupted when the door open and a male nurse walked in, carrying two crying babies, a blonde boy and a brunette girl. Mokuba was right behind her.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Mr. Wheeler, but these two were crying and the young Master Kaiba here told us that they probably just wanted their parents so he led us here. I hope you don't mind."

Joey smiled, "It's no problem." Looking at the crying infants he said, "come here you two.'

Mokuba took the twins from the nurse and brought them over to the blonde, placing them on either side of Joey. The twins stopped crying almost immediately.

The nurse smiled. "I'm guessing that you're the father. The resemblances aren't that hard to notice, but who is the mother."

With no warning, Joey and Mokuba started laughing uncontrollably. Hearing this, the twins looked up him and seeing the smile on their daddy's face, they smiled as well and started making that baby giggle sound.

The nurse just looked at them, clearly confused. "What did I say?"

The boys calm down a little.

"Sorry," Joey said, still stifling his laughter "It's just... just..."

"Seto's face when you said mother was hilarious," Mokuba finished when Joey couldn't, struggling with his own laughter.

Joey nodded. "Completely priceless!"

The nurse was still confused and Kaiba was glaring at the two younger teens. Joey explained to the nurse about the project and realizing his mistake he apologized. "I was wondering why you were so young."

"It's no problem," Joey said while Kaiba just rolled his eyes.

The nurse then said his goodbyes informing them that Joey nurse would be there soon. Joey thanked him and Kaiba just nodded as the nurse left the room. That's when they heard a small yawn, causing the three boys to look at the little bundles of joy curled in Joey's arms. Moka was starting to fall asleep, her brown hair starting to frizz, and started to reach for her other dad while Jaden reached for his uncle wanting to play. Mokuba took Jaden and sat in a chair next to the bed, on the opposite side from his big brother, and then Joey handed Mokari to The older Kaiba.

Suddenly the door opened and a young blonde nurse walked in. "Hello. Sorry I'm late. I'm your new nurse sir. My name is..."

At the exact same time, Joey and Mokuba said, "Jess!"

**G: Done finally. My hands are killing me. (Gets up to leave)**

**Mokuba: Hey wait up! So when you said you had somewhere to be you meant...**

**G: Yep**

**Joey: And yer ma...**

**G: yep**

**Joey & Mokuba: But... But...**

**Kaiba: Oh will you let it go already! And G you can't leave don't you have something to ask your readers?**

**G: Oh Yeah! Thanks Rich-boy! Okay everyone, IT'S CHALLENGE TIME!**

**Joey: Challenge time? What's dat?**

**G: in every one of my stories there is going to be at least one challenge where the readers will have to guess some thing. I will also occasionally have a question for my readers and they can help with my story.**

**Kaiba: Can you just get it over with.**

**G: Fine, Spoil sport. Okay the challenge is this. I challenge all of you to guess how Joey and Mokuba know Jess. Oh and this is a bonus. I'm having trouble finding a good last name for Jess so here's the deal. Come up with a last name and put it in your review. I'll narrow it down to five choices then make a poll and have you, my most awesome readers, vote on the name you like the most. And that will be the name I use. I'm going to give all of you a week before I post the list of five names and the poll. So I can't wait to see what you come up with.**

**Joey & Mokuba: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5: What Now? Part 2

**G: Hey everyone Sorry it took me so long. But I got my muse back.**

**Mokuba: Yeah, it came back Saturday. That's when you finished typing this chapter. Why are you waiting until now to post it?**

**G: Well, yesterday was my Mom's birthday. She died when i was nine so i was avoiding Technology as much as possible. It's what I do every year.**

**Joey: Oh. Are ya ok.**

**G: I'll be fine now.**

**Kaiba: you shouldn't let your emotions get in the way of your obligations.**

**G: Well, unlike you, I'm not an emotionless robot so you can just keep your rich boy opinion to yourself.**

**Kaiba: hmpf**

**G: Anyway. Thank you to RockStar1471, lover-pf-love19, SasuNaruRocks10001, MsBoringPantsD (guest), Starlightangel1823, yaoiangel16, random guest, love-child-tokyo, MidnightQueen99, MokubaKaiba14, yugiohohoh, Hosoi Kurai, CountryLuna, Gam Feng, AnImLVr04, nightmare1818, The Angelic Enigma, phoneixboy, wwe21, site user, River94 and others from previous chapters for the favourites, follows, and reviews.**

**And congrats to Manga60123 for 'guessing' how Jess knew Joey. *claps and cookies given***

**Now Joey, Mokuba disclaimer please.**

**Joey & Mokuba: ok. G does not own YuGiOh, it's character, or the song used in this chapter. They all belong to their respective people. All she owns are the OC's and plot.**

**G: on to the story**

**Joey Wheeler/Seto Kaiba (eventually), Yami/ Yugi Moto, Tristan Taylor/ Duke Develin (decided. It's going to happen), Téa Gardner / Mai Valentine, Ryou/Bakura, Malik/Marik. (yes the psychos will make an appearance.)**

Chapter 5 – What Now? Part 2

The blonde nurse looked up, surprise clearly in her eyes. "Mokuba! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Joey." Mokuba replied, "Who you apparently know."

"Joey smiled at the nurse," Yeah. We met at a tournament about two months back." He smirked, "I totally kicked her ass."

Jess stuck out her tongue, "That's just because you drew time wizard. If had gotten one more turn you would have been toast."

"Yeah, I know, guess Lady Luck just loves me."

The girl just shook her head, "Yeah, yeah, and yeah. Anyway, it's good to see that you're finally awake. Now I'd like an explanation as to why I have to wait until you're in a hospital to have any type of contact with you in three weeks."

"Wait," Mokuba said, "I thought you met two months ago."

"We did but I ran into Jess three weeks ago when I went to visit my sister in Tokyo.'

"Yep. Now how about that explanation Joey?"

"I'm sorry Jess. I've just been busy. I know you're worried about me, and I bet my next pay check that Kaiba's paying my hospital bill, but I'm not telling you guys what happened, it's none of your business."

The nurse and CEO looked at each other and realized that they weren't going to get anything out of the blonde boy. Jess gave up since, as his nurse, she had to respect his privacy. Kaiba, on the other hand, just planned on forcing it out of the mutt later. Mokuba just accepted the fact that Joey didn't want to talk. There was one thing he was having trouble accepting though.

"How can you work here Jess, your only 13? I mean we're in the same class. Besides Kaiba Corp doesn't hire students."

"Yeah, about that...'

"That's right Mokuba, _Kaiba Corp _doesn't hire under the age of 16, with the exception of you of course. However, Miss..."

"Just call me Jessica "

"Alright. Jessica is not an employee of _Kaiba Corp_ she's an employee of the Kaiba _family_. She may be young but she has skill. She will be Joey's nurse and I will supply her with anything she needs to help him. Besides for 25 bucks an hour, I don't care if she's thirteen."

"Well actually I'm..." Jess started while Mokuba said, "But..."

"Enough Mokuba!" the CEO stated with a slightly raised voice, "She was hired for a reason so let her do her job." Frowning, and a bit shocked, Mokuba nodded and the blonde girl made her way over to Joey, Mokuba moving from his seat to get out of her way. She performed a routine check up, and then checked the stitches on the back of his head and right side.

"You're stitches look fine and before you ask there are ten on your side and thirteen in that thick skull of yours." Leaning in she whispered," This isn't the first time something like this has happened is it.

Joey looked up at her, "Why do ya say dat?"

Smiling she explained to him how she had seen his other injuries and scars as she was checking his stitches. 'Oh' he thought as he nodded.

"So?" Kaiba asked, curious as to what they had been talking about. Even though he had been sitting next to the hospital bed, he had only caught a few words, which surprised him. He hadn't thought the Mutt could be so quiet.

"He'll be fine. I'll take out the stitches in a week and then I want him to take it easy for another week."

"Does that mean he can come home?" Mokuba asked excitedly, his voice filled with hope.

Jess just smiled widely, "Of course, but not until tomorrow. I want to keep him under observation for 24 hours since he just woke up."

"Can I call one of ma friends den? That way he can tell the others I'm ok and awake."

Jess nodded and motioned to the phone behind Kaiba. Before Joey could pick it up, Kaiba did, dialled a number and put the phone on speaker. It rang for a few seconds before a familiar voice answered.

_"Hello Came Game Shop."_

"Hey Yugi it's..."

_"Joey! You're awake! Yami, Yami Joey's awake! Can you believe it?" _Everyone in the hospital room started chuckling. Well everyone but Kaiba that is.

_"Yugi, calm down,"_ a deeper voice said over the phone, _"Sorry about that Joey. He's going a little..."_

"Joy crazy?" Joey said, chuckles still filling the room. Yami started laughing too. "_Yeah."_

Joey yawned seeing that Jess got his attention and signalled for him to wrap it up. "Sorry Yami gotta go. Ma nurse is being a little brat n forcin' me ta get some rest." He said smiling as the nurse stuck out her tongue at the brat comment.

"Joey, don't be rude," Yami criticized lightly, "she is probably older than you with much more experience so..." and that was when he was cut off by the laughter of Joey and Mokuba, the chuckles from Kaiba and the Audible gasp from Jess.

"What? What's so funny?" Yami asked Confusion clear in his voice.

Jess, glaring at the phone, answered him, "What's funny as you so nicely put it that Joey's nurse, which is me by the way, is in the same class as Mokuba."

"Oh."

"Oh is right. Now if you don't mind, Joey needs his sleep so you can tell the rest of your friends that he is up and that he will see them tomorrow. Goodbye." And with a frustrated sigh she hung up, mumbling something along the lines of 'ageist freaking bastards,' under her breath.

With a beep breathe she turned around and saw that the Kaibas were still there. Narrowing her eyes she went to the door, opened it, turned back to the brothers, walked over, grabbed them both by their ears, dragged them to the door, and gently force them out as to not cause them to drop the twins, "When I said he needed rest I meant from you guys as well, so don't come back for 24 hours." And with that she closed the door.

Joey raised his eyebrow and smiled at her obvious frustration. Jess just narrowed her eyes, "Bed, Sleep, Now." Joey just chuckles, and rolls over, drifting off to sleep almost immediately

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

The next day, Kaiba and Mokuba came back to the hospital at 5:00 to get Joey, finding him and Jess waiting for them in front of the Hospital. They had left the twins at home with Roland. Joey was wearing a white t-shirt, baggy blue jeans, and a green jacket (Duellist Kingdom outfit). Jess was wearing a bright green t-shirt that cut off just above her belly button with a magenta pink short sleeved over coat, skin tight denim shorts that go to mid-thigh with a belt with a buckle that says Angel, black fish-leg tights and black mid-calf combat boots. On her head, instead of the nurses hat she had had on the day before, she had on a purple beret and her hair was down instead of up in a ponytail, reaching to her shoulder blades.

"Hey guys. What took you so long?" Jess asked, smiling.

Joey nodded, "Yeah guys. We've been waiting for like fifteen minutes. I thought ya we're all about punctuality Kaiba."

"Oh _punctuality._ That's a big word Mutt. When did you learn that?"

"Shut up Moneybags"

Kaiba Just smirked and then they all got in the limo and drove to the Kaiba Mansion.

"Ra, I'm glad to be out of there," Joey said. "One question Jess. When we were leaving the hospital, why did you wheel me out in a wheelchair?"

Jess just shrugged, "Its hospital procedure."

Joey nodded.

"So Seto, what's for dinner tonight?" Mokuba then asked.

"Not sure Mokuba. It's the chef's day off so we'll probably order in."

Suddenly, Joey and Jess's eyes lit up. "I can cook." Looking at each other they then said, "We can cook."

Seto raised his eyebrow, "you can cook Mutt?"

Joey nodded, "I've been cooking since I was young. An' I ain't so bad if I do say so maself."

"Same here. It's more of a hobby but I pretty good."

Seto nodded and told them they could do as they pleased. A few minutes later, they got to the Mansion, Joey and Jess ran to the Kitchen. When they opened the door, both of them gasped. (A/N: what you should know is that when Kaiba was giving Joey the tour, he never actually got to go in the kitchen. He kinda just got a glimpse while Kaiba stood in the doorway and blocked his view. So this was his first look at the entire thing.) This was the kitchen of anyone's dreams there was any appliance anyone could want and all of it was top notch. Joey and Jess looked at each other and then ran around the kitchen and got what they needed. They had decided what to make on the way back to the mansion.

When they finally got everything together, Jess asked, "Hey Joey. Do you mind if I put on some music. It helps me concentrate."

"No problem. I was about to ask the same."

Jess nodded then turned on her phone and pressed shuffle. When the song came on Joey looked at her, surprise and amazement in his eyes.

"You are one amazing girl ya know that? I didn't think a girl like you would listen to this kind of music"

"Yep, and I could say the same for you. Sing with me?"

Joey nodded and they started, and as they sang they cooked.

(A/N: **Joey **_Jess_ **_Both_**)

**Here We Go!**

_Stop! In the name of love before you break my heart_

**Free your mind**

_ Stop! In the name of love before you break my heart_

**Think it over**

_I wear tight clothing, high heeled shoes It doesn't mean that I'm a prostitute, no no_

**I like rap music, wear hip hop clothes that doesn't mean that I'm out selling' dope no no no **

**_Before you can read me you gotta learn how to see me, I said Stop! In the name of love before you break my heart _**

**Free your mind **

_Stop! In the name of love before you break my heart _

**Think it over **

_Free your mind and the rest will follow _

**Think it over **

_Be color blind, don't be so shallow _

**I've known of your was secluded nights I've even seen her maybe once or twice **

_But is her sweet expression worth more than my love and affection? _

**_Aaaaaah. Before you can read me you gotta learn how to see me, I said Stop! In the name of love before you break my heart Stop! In the name of love before you break my heart _**

_Think it over _

**Free your mind and the rest will follow be color blind, don't be so shallow**

_Think it over _

**Free your mind and the rest will follow be color blind, don't be so shallow **

_Don't break my, break my heart_

**Stop! Stop! **

_In the name of love _

**Free your mind stop! Free your mind stop! **

_Oh free Your Mind _

**_Before you can read me you gotta learn how to see me I said:_**

**Stop! In the name of love before you break my heart**

_Before you break my heart_

**Free your Mind Stop! In the name of love before you break my heart**

_Free your Mind_

** Stop!**

_And the rest will follow Be color blind, don't be so shallow Free your Mind_

**Stop!**

_And the rest will follow be color blind, don't be so shallow_

**_Baby, think it over Free Your Mind and the rest will stop_**

**(Song: stop in the name of love / free your mind glee)**

When they finally finished, they laughed.

... ... ... ... ...

Joey and Jess each came into the dining room with a pot, one filled with sauce and one filled with noodles.

"Okay everyone, Dinner is served," Jess said as she and Joey placed down there pots. They opened the lids and one of the most delicious smells the four of them had ever experienced.

"What is that?" Mokuba asked, mouth watering just from the smell.

Joey smiled, "Spaghetti. We made the sauce together, mixed our recipes together.'

"Well if it tastes half as good as it smells it won't be half bad." Seto said.

"Thanks, I guess"

Then they all sat down and started eating. Mokuba said that it was one of the best things he had ever tasted and, although he hated to admit it, Seto had to agree. They all ate until they we're full.

After dinner, Joey and Kaiba Went to feed the twins and put them to sleep, and then they all sat down and watched a movie, but half way through, Jess stood up.

"Sorry guys but I have to go home."

Mokuba pouted, "But it's only eight."

Jess smiled knowingly, "Yeah but I have a 9 o'clock curfew. I'll see you at school tomorrow okay Mokuba.'

"Sure. See you Jess." And with that the girl left.

"Now that I think about it," Kaiba said, "it's time for you to go to bed too Mokuba."

"Awww. But Seto." Mokuba pouted.

"No buts Mokuba. Bed. Now." Mokuba pouted some more but got up anyway. Seeing how upset he was, Joey got up too. "Think I'll go to bed too. I want to check up on the twins anyway. Plus I'm supposed to take it easy. Doctors orders." It didn't help a lot but the fact that he wasn't the only one who had to go to bed made Mokuba feel a bit better. "Can I say goodnight to Jaden and Moka before I go to bed."

Joey smiled, "Sure kiddo. Come on." The two then left to do just that, leaving Kaiba by himself. He turned off the movie, went to tuck in Mokuba, checked up on the twins **(A/N: Seto: it was only out of obligation. G: Right.), **and then went to his office to get some more work done before finally drifting off at his desk.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Meanwhile with Jess after she left the Mansion**

Walking in the direction that the map of domino told her, Jess sighed. She felt really bad about lying about why she had to leave, but she had to get there before it closed or she would miss her chance again. She just couldn't risk it. Besides, with what she knew of Seto Kaibas feeling to who she was going to see. She knew they weren't good. Toleration at best.

'But, he deserved to know who I am whether Mr. Kaiba likes him or not.' Jess sighed again. Looking up, she realized that she had finally reached her destination, The Came Game Shop, and, luckily, she had made it in time. She pushed open the door.

**Joey: What! You're stopping there! Why?**

**G: 1. I wanted a cliff-hanger and 2. I felt like it.**

**Joey: but... but... but...**

**Kaiba: Calm down Mutt. G has her reasons. I just want to know why I can't read the end of this chapter or the next one at all.**

**G: Because it's personal and only involves Yugi, Yami, Grandpa and m- I mean Jess.**

**Mokuba: Why did you stop, you were telling the truth when you said it was between Yugi, Yami Grandpa and Y - *Cut off by G's hand***

**G: Anyway Hope you enjoyed this chapter. See ya.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay everyone, this story is going on a temporary Hiatus. The reason is that if i post the next chapter without posting something else it's going to be really confusing so i need to finish this other thing first. The other one should only be about five or six chapters long and it's more like a prequel to "How It All Began". It's just to clear up something's that will be mentioned in "How it all began" that can be kind of confusing if you don't read this new one first. The new one is called "The Pharaoh's Return" and I bet you can guess what that is about. I promise this Hiatus should not last more than a week since I'm already almost done typing up "The Pharaoh's Return" so I'll be posting that as a chapter or two per day. That and I'm finished Typing the next chapter for "How it all Began" so please bear with me. I hope I see you at "The Pharaoh's Return." Bye.**


End file.
